A viking love story
by samsamwww
Summary: This is a summery of Hiccstrid one shots. I ship Hiccstrid to death and I know a lot of people do. For those who don't, I'm writing one Mericup drabble at some point but most are Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup! Slowdown!" Astrid and Stormfly were speedy fast but they could never outfly Hiccup and Toothless. Nightfurys are just too fast. But Hiccup didn't want to leave Astrid behind. They were practicing for the flying show. It was the fourth Bork week since they made peace with the dragons and they wanted to do a trick together. Toothless slowed and twisted upside down towards the Nadder. The boys did a couple loops around before Astrid joined in. They twirled in a corkscrew for a couple seconds and slip away.

"So what next?!" The glided next to eachother. Toothless purred and looked to Hiccup. "Skydiving?" Hiccup sub jested. "What's that?!" Hiccup set the tail fin to open and on hooked the rope that kept him from falling off. "Just do what I do!" Hiccup stood up and gestured for Astrid to do the same. She did so hesitantly. Now just jump. Hiccup jumped and did a slight back flip in the air. Astrid though never did those kind of tricks. She was pretty good at flips but in the air in was a lot harder. She tripped off of Stormfly. Stormfly flipped and kept at the same diving angle as Toothless and Hiccup.

"Well this is a first! Usually, I'm the clumsy one." Hiccup was certainly getting a kick out of this. Astrid continued to scream for dear life. "You kind of have to angle yourself!" The dragons backed off to give them more room." I can't angle myself!" Astrid was in total panic mode. He used his imitation dragon fin on his back, which was a working progress, to glide over to Astrid. Her grabbed her arms and helped her into a better position and backed off. Her hood kept flying into her face. They started from very high up so they had been falling for almost a minute.

"See easy! Now we just-" He was cut off. Astrid grabbed onto him and kissed him on the lips. Toothless growled. He hated it when they got all"lovey dovey". Blech! Why couldn't they just get a room? Stormfly squealed with glee. She loved that her baby had a boyfriend. Toothless screeched in fear. They were cutting it a bit close. The two humans broke the kiss and pushed apart. Toothless jumped on Toothless, opened the tail fin again and they glided to the water. Where they quickly turned causing a wave effect to ripple across the water.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool. Can you show me some more tricks? I could help you with your back flip." Astrid seemed quite exited to learn more. "Sure why not?" The rest of the evening they practiced new tricks and that Bork's week's flight show was definitely awesome.

* * *

_I see how some of this can be taken the wrong way I'm just going to say now, please don't leave any perverted reviews. This is my first Hiccstrid ones shot and I wondering where she learned that trick she used to steal the sheep from the twins(in the dragon racing clip). Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

"So Milady, how are you doing?" Hiccup and Astrid were on a night walk through the woods with Stormfly and Toothless. The night fury was _expecting _a flight. Not a boring little walk. But Hiccup seemed happy so he didn't mind. "Well, I won a yet another dragon race." Astrid bragged. They came to a large fallen tree. Astrid climbed and tried to pulled Hiccup up. "I know that, I was there. Why do you always win?" He was heavier than Astrid thought."Dang, Hiccup. You might want to lay off the pie." Hiccup pulled his hand away. "Are you saying I'm fat?" Hiccup pretended to be offended. They both knew he was extremely skinny but just his body mass was pretty heavy since he's over 6 feet.

Hiccup struggled to climb up. Toothless picked him up and shoved him onto the tree. Well over. Hiccup just fell right off the other side. Astrid chortled and made no effort to move."Um, little help here?" Toothless pounced onto the tree next to Astrid. "But I just got comfy." Hiccup pulled himself up and dusted of his shirt. He always wore his armor except when he was on a date with Astrid."Fine, I can help myself." Hiccup walked over to a live tree and tried to climb it but he kept falling on his butt. "You know this was a lot easier when I was five." Now Stormfly was even sitting next to them. "When you were five, you were a lot lighter and had both legs." Both the dragons winced.

"Well...aren't you just a little ray...of sunshine." Hiccup gave up. "You know I'll just sit down here." Astrid laughed even louder now and gestured for Stormfly to help."Stormfly, fetch." "What? Ahh!" Stormfly grabbed him by his vest and threw him into the air. Toothless shrieked but Hiccup landed right on his back. "Good girl." Stormfly was perched like a bird. Astrid scratch behind the dragons nose horn."Yeah-ha nice throw." Hiccup climbed off of Toothless and next to Astrid."So, how you doing?" Hiccup failed at his flirty face. "You're such an idiot." Astrid shoved Hiccup away."Come on you can't resist me." Hiccup smirked and leaned in."I can try." Astrid leaped off the tree and jogged into the woods. Hiccup chasing her not to far behind.

Toothless groaned. After all that fuss they just play tag. Really? Stormfly cocked her head and looked at Toothless. She gestured with her eyes if they should follow. Toothless wasn't much for getting left behind but he knew they needed to have some time alone.

"Astrid! Slow do-ahh!" Hiccup tripped over a stick and fell on Astrid."Hey!" She rolled over and tried to push him off. But they were tangled together like they had been in dragon training those years ago. Hiccup was laughing."Off!" "I can't." One of the straps of Hiccup's flight suit was stuck to one of the spike Astrid's skirt. Soon Astrid was giggling too. Finally they got unstuck."I'm sorry. That's was...awkward." Astrid grinned. "That's okay babe. You're just clumsy." "Am not." "Are too, what on earth did you even trip on?" "Oops." Hiccup pretended to slip and kissed her gently on the lips. He was going to pull away but she pulled him in. Soon the were making out and Toothless found them. He shook his head in disgust but left them alone.

Stormfly,though, was sighing jealously. Toothless pouted and strutted over to them but stopped dead in his tracks. They had stopped and were now talking. What were they say?"W-we should probably get home." Hiccup tried to back away. "What? Why?" Astrid sat up. "I just don't want to do anything right now okay." Astrid nodded."Alright then. Why not we go for that flight then. Toothless seemed pretty angry that we were just walking." Hiccup smiled. He was worried she might tease him but he just didn't want to mess up there friendship. "Come here bud! Wanna go for that flight I promised." Toothless perked up. Hiccup knew he was watching him. Who care, he was going flying. Finally!

* * *

_I this chapter they are about 17. They've been dating two years but as teens so it feels unlikely they got really physical. Plus I think Hiccup would be more the one to not want to do anything. He's awkward and sweet. I doubt he would want to risk being Astrid's friend either. I assume they are more like a married couple in the second movie though. By the way he was whereing his original flight suit and not the early armor flight suit he normally wears. Please review. Hiccstrid rules. Or Asscup. Either one. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down." Astrid grabbed her boyfriends arms. He was so exited to show her the knew stables. He was jumping with excitement. He was practically dragging her. "See. See. Isn't it cool?" He bit his lip to keep from yelling. Astrid smiled. For the past month Hiccup and Toothless spent ever moment helping to build the stables." See now the baby dragons don't have to worry about the cold." He scratched and baby Nadder under the chin. "Hi Hookfang." Hiccup waved at the Nightmare who flicked his tounge in response." And the dragons can stay on Berk to lay their eggs." He pointed to a hole in the ground full of water. Astrid shook her head smiling.

"Oh and...um, hello." A baby Gronkle tumbled into his hands and cooed joyfully. "Aww." He looked up to see a mother Gronkle peering over the ledge. "OH." Toothless lowered his head. Hiccup climbed on and the night fury lifted Hiccup up to the mother Gronkle. "There you go little guy." he let the baby crawl onto it's mothers snout. He pat the adult on the nose. "HI Meatlug." Toothless lowered him down. "Thanks bud." He rubbed Toothlesses neck and grabbed Astrid.

"Come on." "I'm coming, I'm coming. Slow down." Hiccup yanked her down behind a pile of door."Hey!" Hiccup covered her mouth with his hand. He pointed over the dirt. "OH what is it?" She peered over the mound. It was a Thunderdrum!" Hiccup, where did she come from?" Hiccup sat up next to her. "Toothless found her on the beach. Her tail was smashed. See?" He pointed to the splint on her tail. "We moved her in first thing. Look." "I see her Hiccup." Hiccup shifted his leg and shook his head grinning ear from ear." I mean that." He gently grabbed her jaw and turned her head. "Whoa. When did that happen?"

Astrid stared in awe at the large blue egg the Thunderdrum had her wing wrapped around. "I don't know _when _that happened but I'm glad I wasn't there." Astrid glared and raised and eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Sorry you asked." Astrid crawled over the mound of dirt. She slowly crept toward the Thunderdrum and carefully held out her hand. The Thunderdrum made a deep rumbling in her throat."It's okay." Astrid whispered. The hostile dragon calmed. Her eyes dilated and the growling stopped. She brushed her snout to the girls hand and lifted her wing. While a good way to tell a dragon trusts you it gently touching the hand, the best way to tell is if a dragon trusts you with it's offspring. Hiccup grinned. "That was impressive."

He scooted toward them and patted Astrid's shoulder. The dragons closed her wing again and became aggressive again." Looks like we've found a dragon who just doesn't like you." Hiccup pouted and kneeled holding out his hand."Hey Fig. I'm not going to hurt you. Not that I even could with these noodle arms." Hiccup grinned. He couldn't smile with teeth or she might mistake it for growling. He looked the Thunderdrum in the eyes. This normally isn't a good idea seeing how a dragons eyes are hypnotic, but that never quite seemed to bother Hiccup." Fig?" "That's her name." Astrid tried not to laugh. The Thunderdrum finally calmed and began to purr. She licked his hand and lifted her wing again.

Astrid's eye twitched. "How did you do that?" She hissed. "When my dad had Thornado you had to look him in the eye to get his attention. For a dragon that tends to lock people out, looking them in the eye some how relaxes them. Fishlegs says that dragons can see into your soul though your eyes. I don't really believe it but it works." Astrid sighed and scratched Fig by the eye. The rumbling noise started again. "Whoa what did I do?" Astrid jumped back. Fig's eyes widened and slit."Um..." She looked back at the egg and dashed away from the stall."Where's she going?" Hiccup's eyes flowed her."Uh, Hiccup." He looked back at the egg. It was rocking back and forth. It was hatching! Oh no."Astrid get behind the dirt mound." Hiccup yanked Astrid back. "Wait why?" She looked back at the egg.

Hiccup panicked. He put his hands over her ears, practically crushing her head and pulled her down. A huge bang filled the stables. Even with Hiccup covering her ears, Astrid could hear it plenty loud. Astrid moves Hiccup's hands and looked at the baby Thunderdrum. Many dragons peaked in to see what was going on. Fig rushed back in to protect her new born baby. "That was loud." She shook her head to and tried to pop her ears. "Aww." All the other dragons went back to there own business."WHAT!?" Hiccup screamed. The baby dragon began to wail. "Hiccup." She smacked his arm. He narrowed his eyes confused. "I CAN'T HERE YOU!" Some of the dragons began growling. "Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm will you please shut up?" She whispered covering his mouth.

He pulled her arm away."WH-" Astrid pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away. Hiccup's eyes were closed still but she was in shock of what she just did. Hiccup shook his head and opened is eyes. "Wow." She said under his breath. "Can you hear again now or something." Hiccup squinted still not hearing her. "I guess , let's get you Gothi." She pulled his arm and dragged him out of the stables. All the dragons had been watching their kiss. Stormfly laughed approvingly. All the other dragons started to chuckle, well the dragons version of chuckling. Huh, young love.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pet names?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Snotlout."Yeah I call her babe. And she calls me go away. It's kind of a thing we have." Astrid breathed a laugh."Snotlout, you and Ruffnut are not dating." Snotlout crossed his arms. "Only couples have pet names." "Go away is not a pet name!" Hiccup groaned. "Sure it is. You guys must have pet names." Hiccup banged his head against the table. Why couldn't Snotlout just be quite." I call Hiccup babe sometimes does that count?" Snotlout shook his head."Nope. I've been calling you that for years and now it's Ruffnut's name. Has to be original."

Astrid pouted and thought about nick names for Hiccup. She finally thought of one and giggled slightly under her breath. "What about...Hiccypoo?" Hiccup glared at her."Don't call me that." "I'm gonna call you Hiccypoo." She ruffled his hair. Snotlout just watched awkwardly. "Stop it." "What's wrong with Hiccypoo?" Hiccup laughed humorlessly. "Well... it's Hiccy and poo combined." He made a slow clapping gesture with his hands and nodded sarcastically.

"That's why it's funny...Hiccypoo." Hiccup growled and clapped a hand to his forehead. Then he smirked mischievously. "Fine...Assypoo." Astrid's eyes widened. Snotlout burst into laughter. Hiccup grinned smugly. "OH real clever." "I'm know." "I hate you." "Sure you do."

* * *

_I know this chapter is extremely short but I've had it in my head forever and I just had to write it okay. It's not a fluffy and loving as the last chapter. This one's just a funny little drabble. Please review. And I already have another chapter in the making so I should update again tomorrow. Again sorry for this one being short the next chapter will be muc much longer and have a lot more Hiccstrid drama and fluff. _


	5. Chapter 5

_This takes place about a month after Cast out part 2._

* * *

"Hey Hiccup. What are you making?" Astrid skipped into Gobber's workshop. Hiccup bit the piece of thread and pulled out the needle. "You'll see it's almost done." Astrid shifted her weight awkwardly waiting. "Done." Hiccup held up a new leather bracer. It had a strange pocket on it."Um, and that's a...?" Hiccup chuckled and strapped it on to his left arm. He rummaged through his drawer. "Here it is." It was his old dagger. He slid it in the pocket. "See. Pretty nifty. I figured everyone else carries a weapon. You have your axe, Tuffnut has Macy, Snotlout has his hammer so I might as well have my old knife back." Astrid crossed her arms. "Pretty cool. Hey, me and Fishlegs were going to go to Dragon Island. Fishlegs said that he saw a Timberjack in the west forest yesterday." Hiccup looked at Toothless who had just woken up. "Sure. Why not?"

"Meet us at the academy in a few minutes." Astrid kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and rushed off. "Where did that come from?" "Ahh!" Hiccup jumped in the air and tripped over Toothlesses tail."Gobber! Don't scare me like that."Hehe. Sorry. But really can you can your girlfriend take your making out else where." Hiccup glared at Gobber. "She isn't my girlfriend and we weren't making out." Gobber raised an eyebrow. "She _isn't _your girlfriend? Are you sure about that? She seems to kiss you a lot for being just friends. You also spend a lot more time alone than just friends." Hiccup rolled his eyes and pat Toothless on the head. The dragon purred and licked his rider on the cheek.

"If you two aren't dating you should probably tell her that." "Gobber will you just drop it? Please." Hiccup examined Toothlesses prosthetic tail that he had stepped on and tried to bend the metal rod back into shape."Fine. But seriously. I think Astrid thinks your her boyfriend. If not she you should at least tell the poor lass." "This isn't dropping it." Gobber shook his head."_Teenagers."_

Hiccup sighed. "Come on bud." Hiccup had successfully fixed the tail and hopped on Toothlesses back.

* * *

"I thought you said Hiccup was coming?" Fishlegs complained to Astrid."He is. See?" She pointed to the night fury coming in from the sky."Hey guys. Do you have the book of dragons?" "Yep." Fishlegs waved the book at Hiccup. "What took so long?" "I told my dad where we were going. In case we get back after dark so our parents won't freak." Fishlegs replaced the book in his satchel. "Good plan. Let's go." The three dragons leaped into the sky.

Astrid immediately wanted to show off. "Double twirl." Stormfly squawked with laughter. She spun two loops around Toothless."Hey!" Astrid laughed. "Sorry!" Toothless growled playfully and glanced up at Hiccup. "Let's show them how it's done." Toothless nodded in agreement. Toothless tucked in his wings and dove spinning. "What are you doing?!" Astrid shouted. Toothless popped out his wings and turned straight up. Hiccup whined slightly. The never made such sharp turns and he wasn't near as flexible as Toothless. "Ow."He whispered under his breath. Toothless tucked his wings in again but now they were barrel rolling up. When they lost momentum, Toothless opened his wings and flipped back upright.

"That is how you do a twirl." Astrid giggled but looked at him with a worried stare. "What?" "Are you okay? That was a pretty sharp turn." "Yeah I'm fine." Astrid pouted."Alright, I have to admit. That was pretty cool." "Well thank you milady." Fishlegs and Meatlug hovered in the back. Fishlegs rolled his eyes while Meatlug sighed dreamily. She seemed to know what was going on.

* * *

"Here we are!" Fishlegs hopped of Meatlug." I saw the Timberjack not too far away. Now if we can just find it?" Meatlug sniffed the ground in search for the Timberjack. Fishlegs followed her into the forest."Where's he going?" "Who knows. It's Fishlegs." Hiccup scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Astrid looked at him for conversation."Soo, are we going to help look or what?" "We're only here you make sure he doesn't get himself barbecued." We are?" Astrid breathed a laugh. Apparently Hiccup really wanted to see a live timberjack."Well we might as well help." Hiccup and Toothless walked off in the other direction. Astrid and Stormfly scurried after them.

"So Hiccup. You know since Dagur's pretty much taken care of and Alvin isn't trying to kill us, we have no immediate problems do you want to..." Astrid stopped in her tracks. An actual timberjack was sitting in the clearing."Whoa." She gasped. Hiccup was in awe. Fishlegs was on the other side of the clearing watch the dragon sleep. He was scribbling sketches in the book of dragons. He pulled out a measuring tape and stepped up to the large dragon."Oh no. Looks like we're up." Hiccup rolled his eyes and jumped on Toothless. Astrid pouted and climbed on Stormfly.

The second Fishlegs came close to the Timberjack it's eyelid clicked open. The beast growled and spread it's wings. Hiccup and toothless dived in snatching Fishlegs."Hey! I didn't measure it's horns." "Are you kidding me?" "No." Hiccup moaned and dropped Fishlegs on Meatlug."you really want to go back." "No. But the book of dragons." "That can wait, shoot." The timberjack was now following them. Astrid was at its tail."What the..." The dragon was rolling it's shoulders a lot which was interrupting it's flight. Astrid's eyes widened as she came up with an idea.

"Hey big boy! What are you doing." She flew over the dragons back."Astrid! Get away from there!" Astrid chuckled. Astrid leaned off of the nadders back and hung from it's legs."Hey boy. Doesn't that feel good?" She itched the dragons shoulder blade. It started purring and began to relax. The Timberjack landed and Astrid followed. "Who's a good giant lizard? Yes you are, yes you are. She scratched under the dragons chin. Hiccup's eye twitched."Wait what...it was... and you...How!" Astrid laughed." You don't give me enough credit." "I guess not that was incredible!" Astrid grinned."Fishlegs?" She stepped aside to let the larger boy see the dragon.

Astrid stood next to Hiccup watching their friend study the clearly relieved dragon. Astrid pulled Hiccup into the trees."What are you doing?" Astrid let go of his arm."Hiccup seriously are we dating or not?" Hiccup glanced over at Fishlegs and back." Where did that come from?... I have know clue. I guess everyone else thinks we are." "So what are we exactly then?" Hiccup winced."I was hoping that we would just go on assuming that we're together but never talk about it. Is that okay." Astrid raised an eyebrow."I guess not." "Look Hiccup I know you like me and I uh, you know" "No I don't know." "I _might_ possibly like you too." " Possibly? You couldn't keep your hands off of be earlier." Astrid punched him in the arm and pulled him into kiss him but he beat her to it. She pulled away."_I_ have no problem with us being together." "Neither do I." "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" "I _think _so." "Well then milady would you like to be my girlfreind." Astrid smiled."Fine. Under one condition." "And what's that?" "Don't ever think that you're out of my league. I will leave you if that happens." "Oh come on I'm awesome." She yanked his shirt and gave him another kiss but this one was quite abit longer." Sure you are." Hiccup smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

_I was trying to have Astrid drop hints that she wanted to be with Hiccup through out the story and I can't see Hiccup being to comfortable telling Gobber about his love life. He just wasn't really sure at first. Sorry it got abit off topic but I had to have story behind it. By the way Astrid only wanted Hiccup to come so she could get some time alone with him and she knew Fishlegs would be gone looking for the Timberjack so she did have a plan. Sorry I posted this abit late. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys." The twins took their seats next to Fishlegs and Snotlout. Hiccup and Astrid sat on the other side of the table."Will someone stop him?" Snotlout banged his head against the table and pointed to the clearly drunk Gobber who was singing old Snoggletog carols. Hiccup smiled."Oh, let him have his fun." Hiccup took a sip of hot chocolate. "Oh that reminds me. I made a new and improved batch of yaknog! Since last year's didn't go over too well I decided to change the recipe a bit." The twins looked at each other disgusted.

"Oh come on. I'll be right back." Astrid rushed over to the refreshments table and brought back her yaknog. She poured a mug and held it out for someone to take."No one? Really?" Ruffnut put the cup down."Astrid. Hair or no hair, that stuff's poisonous." Astrid tugged her arm back."Fine. Hiccup do you want any." Astrid held the cup out to Hiccup whose eyes widened."What? I thought you liked Yaknog?" Hiccup chuckled awkwardly."You know, I do. I do. There's nothing really _wrong _with yaknog, but I already have hot chocolate." Astrid pouted.

She grabbed Hiccup's drink and chugged the rest of it down."You don't now. Have some yaknog." Everyone stared at Astrid."Gods Astrid. That stuff was scolding." The blond just pushed the yaknog even closer."I don't mind." Hiccup took the mug with a shaking hand and took a gulp. Gods, why did he take a gulp? Why not a sip? He couldn't swallow. He just stared down and the drink and back at Astrid. He nodded reassuringly. He looked like a chipmunk."Aren't going to swallow?" Hiccup frowned even more than he already was. He looked up and tried to swallow. Nope. He almost puked but he swallowed it and shuddered."Really good." he coughed.

Astrid eyed him suspiciously." You're only taking one drink of it." Hiccup smacked his head." Astrid I love you but the Yaknog has to stop. I'm not trying to be mean but it tastes like _actual _yak." Snotlout winced as if to say "now you've done it."Toothless perked up and stared at Astrid. She didn't look offended but surprised."Y-you love me?" Hiccup's eyes widened. She slammed his hands over his mouth. He stumbled out of his seat and made a dash for the door.

"Hiccup!" How could he just let it slip like that? _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. He hid outside in the snow. Then he hopped on the night fury who followed the boy. He must have sensed he was upset.

"What was that about?" Tuffnut laughed. Ruffnut smacked him in the face."He's never said that before." Fishlegs gasped. He seemed to be the only one who knew what she was talking about."Say what?" Snotlout asked. He wasn't really that interested."That he loves me. Shoot. I have to find him." "Whoa, whoa! Hold up. _Seriously? _You've been dating for like two years. There goes all my respect for him." The twins and Fishlegs stared at him confused."He still has a girlfriend." Tuffnut pointed out."Which is something you don't have?" Fishlegs added. He laughed annoyingly."Not yet." he leaned against Ruffnut and raised an eyebrow, trying to be seductive."Uhg!" Ruffnut shoved him off the bench.

Astrid rolled her eyes and followed Hiccup. She climbed on Stormfly and flew into the woods. She knew where he went when he was upset.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless landed in the cove. Hiccup screamed and punched the air. He leaned back on Toothless ridge."I can't believe myself." He covered his eyes."You're not supposed to say "I love you" for your first time while insulting freaking Yaknog for Thor's sake." His voice echoed through the cove frightening the teen into sitting up. He leaned on Toothlesses head. He didn't get off he just pouted. The dragon was done. He slapped his friend with his ear flap."Ow!" Huh, thanks. I needed that." Toothless purred and bent his head back to nuzzled his buddy. He licked the boy's nose causing him to laugh. The Viking shivered."It's cold out here. Maybe this wasn't the best place to come.

"Hiccup! There you are." A large blue nadder landed a few yards away. Astrid slid down the dragon's wing. She left her hood up even though it made her look strange."Astrid! I'm so sorry. I take it back." Astrid raised an eyebrow."You take back saying you love me?" Hiccup grimaced._Dang it! What is wrong with me? _He slid off of Toothless. The night fury stretched his forelegs. Hiccup walked toward her shaking his hands."No, no, no! I meant about Yaknog." Astrid giggled and pulled Hiccup closer by his shoulder and kissed him."Good. Cause I love you too. Now let's get back to the Great Hall. And stop being such a drama queen." She pulled herself back on Stormfly.

_Uh, what just happened? _Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed."Wait, what?! I'm not a drama queen!" He unconsciously jumped back on Toothless and chased after his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

_I read a little thing saying to imagine your OTP doing something and I imagined Hiccstrid and it was so cute. This isn't the exact idea. I did some tweaks but it's basically the same idea. I'm probably confusing a lot of people right now. Sorry. This takes place after animal house when everyone is snowed in._

* * *

It's been a week and the snow is still coming down. Most people had to sleep on the floor or the dragons would shelter them. Most of the teens slept with their dragons. Except Astrid.

Hiccup was snuggled up next to Toothless. The reptiles skin was cold. As cute and sweet toothless could be, he's still a reptile. Which means he's cold blooded. The only dragon that can radiate heat from it's skin in the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup was like a radiator to Toothless so he kept close to him. Hiccup wasn't as fond to this plan. The young teen pulled his blanket over himself. It wasn't working. He was the only Viking who couldn't stand the cold. Not a very pleasurable trait on Berk.

Hiccup shivered violently trying to fall asleep but he couldn't. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He had turned over to see what it was. Astrid? She snuggled up to him. Was she asleep? Her and Stormfly were on the other side of the hall when they went to bed. Was she sleep walking? Hiccup breathed a chuckle. She hugged him tight like a pillow. She was warm and gently. Unlike Toothless who was cold and scaly. Hiccup decided not to wake her up. He couldn't really get away from her death grip so he just got comfortable. Soon he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ahh!" Astrid jumped up and kicked Hiccup in the back. It was still night. She woke quite a few people up."Hiccup? What are you doing?" Hiccup sat up and rubbed his back. That was going to leave a mark. "What did I do?" Astrid was about to pull her hair out. "We were...spooning. What was that?" Hiccup shrugged."Apparently you sleep walk." "No I don't." She hissed back. "Yes you do. You slept walked over here and tried to sleep next to me. I couldn't wake you up. You're not suppose to wake a sleep walker." Astrid was mortified." Well then. Did you even try to wake me up? Or did you just want a pretty girl cuddling?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow."Really modest Astrid. And I don't know what would happen if I woke you up. Plus you're warm." He added the last part under his breath. Astrid growled." Warm? Seriously? You're being creepy." "Hey you're the one who freakin hug attacked me. _You're _creepy. I'm perfectly normal." "Is that right?" "Uh, yes." Astrid groaned and stormed back to Stormfly.

She glanced back for a moment. The guilt on his face was both sad and adorable. He didn't mean to intrude. He was probably more embarrassed than she was. She blushed and shook her head. Hiccup started shivering again. He probably screwed up his entire relationship.

* * *

Tuffnut was rolling on the ground with laughter. Astrid glared at him. "So you crawled into bed with Hiccup? Why?" Ruffnut was trying not to laugh. "I don't know because I was cold?" Fishlegs joined in the conversation. "Actually that can be a natural reaction to cold sometimes. Like I said you were using your own bodies to keep eachother warm. It's not that creepy. It's kind of sweet that you subconsciously think of Hiccup for safety." Astrid rolled her eyes. "He shouldn't have let me do that." Fishlegs shrugged."Yeah but be was kind of looking to you for safety too." "I'm not going to apologize." "You don't have to. But it's not worth losing Hiccup as a friend over.

Fishlegs was probably right. Something so stupid wasn't really worth kicking him out of her life. That was just stupid. She found him trying to get Toothless to come down from the rafters."Hey Hiccup." Hiccup blushed just at her voice. He freaked out. "About last night. I'm really, _really _sorry. That was wrong and out of line." Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "It's fine. And I do know about the whole don't wake a sleep walker thing. But you could have tried to move me at least." "Hey, I was cold." Astrid grinned and rubbed her arm uncomfortably."Um, so I'm going to go find the twins. Make sure they didn't put dragon dung in the soup again." She shuddered. "Don't want to relive that whole issue again now would we? "She scurried back to her table where Fishlegs was still reading. She left out the part that Fishlegs said about her subconsciously looking to Hiccup for safety. It was too embarrassing.

* * *

_Just going to point out that they were both out of line. Astrid shouldn't have yelled at him like he was some creepy stalker. All he really did was just not wake her up. And he would have if she got...handsy. He just liked the warmth. But he should have woken her up because he should have thought about Astrid's feelings. I'm not trying to say Hiccup was the good guy. He wasn't being a pervert like Astrid thought. He literally just wanted to cuddle. But again he was inconsiderate to Astrid's feeling. But he was guilty. There is no moral to this story. Please don't try to take one from it. I'm simply telling a story. _


	8. Chapter 8

_This takes place not too long after the last episode of the 2nd season. But it doesn't much matter when this happens._

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of the gang had been slacking off at the academy. Since there were no real threats now, they didn't do much. Astrid decided to have weapons training. If they ever did happen to be in trouble." Today is archery. Once you get a bull's-eye, you can go home." Astrid explained while passing out the bows. Everyone but Hiccup groaned in annoyance. "Come one. We have to learn our basic weapons. None of us can rely on our dragons alone." Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Like you." Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I can't always ask Toothless to save me. And none of you guys can do the same with your dragons. We need to be able to protect ourselves." "You're the only one who can't fight." Hiccup crossed his arms." Let's say each of us was fighting a much bigger Viking. here's what would happen. Snotlout would get cocky and focus more on showing off than surviving. Tuffnut isn't much more muscular than me so he can't really fight too well with his fists either. He'd most likely try to use humor. Ruffnut wouldn't know when to give up. Fishlegs, no offence Fishlegs, would probably scream and run. I'd say something really stupid like insulting him or her, thus getting my self beaten to a pulp. Astrid would whop their head off with an axe. _None_ of us are very good at fighting on our owns. So we start with weapons."

They were all speechless. He was pretty dead on."Fine." They all answered in unison."First up is Fishlegs." Astrid tossed Fishlegs the bow. After about 6 tries Fishlegs finally got a bull's-eye. Snotlout and Ruffnut got it on the first shot. Tuffnut snuck off before it was his turn. Hiccup was the last up. "What are you doing? "Astrid lowered the bow. "What?" "You're using you're left hand. You're right eye dominant." "Uh..." "Use your right hand. Aren't you right handed anyway?" "No." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "But every weapon I've ever seen you hold you've used your right hand." "First of all not every weapon. And I don't always plan to use that weapon. If I do. I use my left hand. But normally I just use my shield and happen to have a weapon too. I've always been good with my Iron Gronkle shield. Can't I use it for a crossbow?"

Astrid shook her head. She grabbed his arms and guided them. "Here you go. But it always helps to have both eyes open. Wider range of vision." She realized how close together they were and back up. But she dragged him with her. She had involuntarily wrapped her leg around his. "OH. I'm." "Just let me." "Okay. Sorry." Astrid brushed her bangs behind her ears.

"That's good. Now pull back to the cheek. And let go." Hiccup pulled it back much easier than she thought. He glanced between her and the target and grinned slightly. he let go of the feathery end. Dead center."Whoa. That was...wow. Um, I guess you can leave." Astrid kind of liked helping Hiccup. "I can only get better. OH and maybe I can help you with shields. They you're most important weapon you know?" Astrid smiled."Alright. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_This is based on that they used bow and arrows in the sequel. Not saying what for but they do. But that's not really a spoiler since it's war. They are expected to use any weapon. I also slipped in my own theory on Hiccup being left handed. He never intends to really use weapons but he does the shield which is actually his main source of defense for a while. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_This is a chapter for the Pervstrid and Pervcup fans. It's purely comedy with a cute little moment at the very end. Please don't take this chapter super inappropriate. It's suppose to be a somewhat light kind of comedy. _

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid strolled into the blacksmiths shop."Oh, hey Astrid." Hiccup slid over to her. "Just working on a new flight suit. I was just about to try it on. Wait here." Hiccup ran into his personal work room and closed the door. A few minutes later he came out in a black suit. Well shirt. It wasn't a tunic like the last one. It was much shorter and the black leather belt/strap covered the bottom of it. It had two shoulder pads. One with a red skull on it, like the one of Toothlesses tail. And the sleeves can down to the elbows. "Like it?" Astrid's eyes widened."Whoa." Astrid was a little surprised. It made his look a more muscular than he really was. She never really saw his exposed fore arms. He always wore a lot of clothes.

"What?" Hiccup shrugged."Does it look weird or something?" He looked at the sleeve."No, no, no. You look great." "Thank you." He accidently knocked his mug off the counter. "Shoot." He leaned down under the counter to reach for it."Oh well hello." Astrid leaned on the table."Uh, Astrid?" Hiccup called. "I might be stuck." Astrid chuckled. "Stuck?" "Yes. Can you please help me?" "I'm just going to go ahead and enjoy the view." "View of what?" Astrid cracked up laughing." I'm just going to go ahead and burn all your tunics." She laughed. "And maybe sew some of your pants tighter." Hiccup's eyes widened."What?! My pants didn't rip or anything did they?" "I wish." Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay you better not be staring at my butt!" He banged his head against the table trying get out. Astrid whistled flirty."What's going on here?" Gobber limped in. Hiccup groaned. "I got stuck and Astrid won't help me. Apparently she's a huge pervert!" "Am not!" Astrid tried to sound serious but couldn't stop laughing. Gobber chuckled a long. Then he lifted the counter up a little so Hiccup could crawl out.

"Thank you for nothing." Hiccup deadpanned to Astrid. She laughed so hard she began to chortle. "You're insane you know that?" "Oh that was so good." She could barely breath. "You might want to avoid Ruffnut in those pants. I think she still might have a crush on you. Those aren't going to help." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Gobber slowly backed out the room very confused. "I'm done." Hiccup admitted. He turned around to leave but Astrid smacked his hind end before he could do so. He slapped his fore head."Will you stop that?" "Hey you broke my mothers axe because you got distracted from my skirt lifting up." Hiccup winced. "I did no such thing." Astrid fell out of the chair laughing. "Who knew you had a sense of humor?" Astrid glared at him but still laughed and punched his arm.

"But seriously I have to go." He darted out of the shop and found Toothless."Hey bud." He said between laughs. Toothless cocked his head. Hiccup rarely ever laughed. Toothless looked past his rider to see Astrid in the shop laughing. Toothless grinned and ran at her. He licked her cheek quickly and ran. As if you say thank you for making Hiccup happy.

* * *

_Just a cute little thing at the end with Toothless. That does have a little meaning to it. In the show and first movie, Hiccup almost never laughs or smiles. But in the second movie(not really a spoil) he's a lot happier and smiles much more. And Toothless loves Hiccup to be happy. So he loves Astrid because she makes him smile. It's a simple little kind of cute. But again this was a comedy chapter. Just going to say something real quick, don't actually make jokes like Astrid was in here. That might get on someone's nerves. I really just think Pervstrid is the funniest thing. But please no really gross reviews. It was meant to be along the lines of what DreamWorks usually does for this kind of comedy. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

"Hiccup? Wake up." Hiccup had fallen asleep at the Great Hall. Everyone else was having dinner but he had been working his butt off to fix the damage the twins did to the academy. Let's just say, they are never trying that death twirl of death, again. Ever. Astrid poked Hiccup's arm. He started snoring. "Oh come on." Snotlout groaned. Ruffnut snacked Snotlout. "Leave him alone. He's all sleepy." Ruffnut ran her fingers through Hiccup's hair. Then Astrid wacked her had with a spoon. "Will you stop that?" Astrid hissed. Ruffnut held her hands in the air. "Put, the spoon, down." Astrid glared at her friend. "Mine." Astrid scooted closer to Hiccup.

Ruffnut pouted. "Seriously though. Hiccup, you have to wake up." Astrid pat Hiccup on the head."Shh, tired." Hiccup removed her hand. Astrid rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She reached for her cup of milk and dumped it on Hiccup's head."Ahhh! What the Hel!" He sprang up like a daisy. His hair was dripping wet. It had soaked up a lot of the milk. The rest dripped onto his face. He closed his eyes tight and wiped it off. "What was that for?" Astrid kind of felt guilty." Sorry." Astrid reached for his shoulder but she got sprayed with milk. Hiccup shook his head like a wet dog. Apparently he had very think hair. But it dried fast. "Hiccup!" She wiped the drink off of her cheek. "You started it!" Astrid started laughing. They all did. "What?" Hiccup looked up. His hair was sticking straight out everywhere. "What the heck?" He tried to smooth it down. The milk had dried in his hair when he was shaking his head. He was wide awake now.

"There you are- whoa!" Stoick pulled his hand back."I need new friends. He deadpanned. Stoick laughed a ruffled the boys hair." Sorry, you're kind of stuck with them. You think I choose to be friends with Gobber?" Stoick pointed to the blacksmith. He had obviously been drinking and was now playing the Reindeer Waltz on the pan pipes, very badly. Hiccup chuckled."Gobber wait up!" Stoick ran over to Gobber's table. Hiccup shook his head and grinned. The hair was obviously driving her crazy. She spit in her hand and tried smooth his hair down."Arg! Astrid! No!"

* * *

_Just a cute little thing. Not an extreme amount of Hiccstrid but just subtle like in the show. Thank's for reading and please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys!" Hiccup landed at the academy. The twins were fighting, Fishlegs was practicing sword fighting with Astrid(he was getting his butt kicked), and Snotlout was trying to get Hookfang to blow something up. Astrid glanced over at Hiccup. She quickly knocked the wooden sword out of Fishlegs hand and held her's to his throat. "I win." She lowed the weapon and walked over to Hiccup. "Are you okay?" Hiccup didn't look okay. He looked exhausted and his voice was stuffy." Yeah. I'm fine. It's all good." He tried to act cool but he failed. Astrid raised an eyebrow."You sound like a dying walrus." Hiccup glared at her. "Thank you for that compliment." He smiled sarcastically.

Astrid looked at Toothless for some answers. The Night Fury shrugged." I mean you sound sick." Hiccup groaned. "I've never been sick before. I'm not sick now." Astrid breathed a laugh. He was so ridiculous." Let me guess. You and Toothless went exploring, you refused to wear your fur, and you got a massive cold.?" Hiccup's eyes widened."No." He squeaked. Astrid shook her head and grabbed his hand." Let's get you home." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you I'm not-" He sneezed loud enough to surprise some of the dragons and completely distract the twins.

Hiccup crinkled his nose, shook his eyes back, and glared at Astrid."That proves nothing." Astrid ignored him and dragged him out of the academy. She walked him home with Toothless right behind them. Stormfly kept nudging at him to stop crowding her. He snarled and roared at her when they were finally at the chiefs house. Hiccup and Astrid looked back at him. The night fury's eyes widened is surprise and slight guilt. He pretended to smile as if he wasn't mad. Stormfly cackled and Toothless growled at her again. The two teens rolled their eyes. Astrid dragged Hiccup upstairs. He eventually admitted that he was sick but he insisted he's get over it. Astrid had to force him to sit down. But he kept pushed her away." Will you stop it? You're in my bubble!" Astrid cracked up laughing. Everything Hiccup said was hard to understand." You need rest." She grabbed the blanket off his bed and tossed it over his head." This doesn't even make sense." He giggled. She forced him to sit on the bed.

"Stay." She pat him on the head. Hiccup lifted the blanket partially." I do what I want." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Doing what you want got you a cold." Astrid smiled smugly and sat nest to him. "For now on I make all of your decisions. Since you're so awful at them." Hiccup took her hand, not really thinking about it." Then I'd never have any fun." He teased. "Oh come on. I'm fun." "Yeah right." "I am!" Hiccup shook his head."Nope." Astrid punched him in the arm."Ow!" "You want fun? I'll give you fun." She leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her."Don't. You'll get sick." She grinned and ignored his warning. She didn't seem to even mind his being ill. She pulled back and laughed."Definitely worth it."

* * *

_None of that "subtle Hiccstrid" stuff from the last chapter. This is when they are actually dating, like at 18. All the butterflies are gone, and they are in a real relationship like in the second movie. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	12. Chapter 12

"Hold still please!" Hiccup kept laughing as Astrid attempted to paint his face for the dragon races. "I can't it tickles." Astrid pouted and wiped his hands on a rag." Oh forget it." She rolled her eyes. Hiccup picked up the blue paint. "I think you missed a spot." Astrid's eyes widened as she looked in the mirror. "Where?" She turned her face and Hiccup poked a dot of paint on the tip of her nose."

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh? Well I think you missed a spot too." She flicked a dab of orange paint at his flight suit."Hey! This is quality leather!" He complained. "This is quality nose." She tried to wipe off the paint. Hiccup smirked mischievously. He picked up the bowl of red paint poured it in her hood and pulled it over her head." Oh my..! Hiccup! Damn it Hiccup!" She giggled and dumped the rest of the blue paint in his hair. Before they knew it both were soaked in paint.

"Hiccup? Astrid? The races are about to start!" Gobber peaked in Hiccup's private workshop room to see Hiccup and Astrid making out on the table."Oh come on you two. That's not pretty." Hiccup yelped as she threw Hiccup on the floor."Uh, ouch." She winced. "Sorry." She pulled him back up to his...foot. Gobber rolled his eyes at them."Continue. I'll just tell them I couldn't find you." He backed out of the room but peeked his head in and winked."Pound it while it's hot." Hiccup threw a book at him."Why? Why does he always have to say that? Maybe that's why he's still single." Hiccup gestured to where Gobber had been complaining. "It's creepy." He laughed." He's just joking Hiccup. At least he's not trying to give you "the talk" like your dad did." Hiccup shuddered." Got that right. I'm never going to get that image out of my mind. Why did he have to use such detailed stories for example? Just why?" Hiccup buried his face in his hands. "Shouldn't have brought it up?" Astrid pat Hiccup on the back with a fake sympathy look on her face."No. No you should not have." Astrid fought back a laugh." Mood gone?" "Yup." "Wanna get something to eat?" Hiccup looked up and thought about it." Uh, sure. I could eat?"

* * *

_I've seen a lot of stories with Hiccup and Astrid doing each other's racing paint and the "pound it while it's hot "joke. I just wanted to give my own version a shot. Now I have two reviews to respond to. First. This story is rated M because I plan on writing a fighting scene later on with some cursing and maybe some really adult jokes in some other chapters. And second. If you think my Astrid is annoying, I don't care. Go read something else if you don't like my Astrid. But if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	13. Chapter 13

"So why don't you ever wear this exactly?" Astrid tried on Hiccup helmet when the boy was writing in his journal."Because I don't want to lose it again. And it's half my mom's breast plate so it's kind of gross." Astrid's eyes widened. She took off the helmet and placed it on the bed. Toothless looked up from his nap and cocked his head. The night fury pawed at his rider's leg to get him up. "Toothless!" The dragon leaped on the bed and began licking Hiccup." That's disgusting!" Astrid laughed and tried to pull Toothless off of her boy friend.

When the dragon finally backed away Hiccup was soaked in drool. Astrid covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh you think that's funny do you?! Come here." Hiccup hugged her covering her in dragon slobber. "Yuck! Off!" Astrid giggled. She accidently threw him off the bed"Um, I fell. "Astrid chuckled and reached to help him up but Toothless once again pounced on the boy and began licking him."Ugh!"

* * *

_I know this update is short but my recent ones haven't really been my best. I've had major writers block and I just wanted to update something so people wouldn't lose interest. So I'm sorry about that. I'll try harder next time. Thank you for reading and please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_This is going to be a pretty long chapter but I'm putting a lot of work into it and I'm really excited about it. This also mentions why I ship Hiccstrid so much._

* * *

"Hey guys! Guess who's here to visit for a few days?" Tuffnut stepped aside to reveal Heather. The whole gang got up from the table to say hi. Snotlout tripped out of his seat trying to get to them."Hey babe! It's been way to long." Snotlout leaned on the table trying to be flirty but his arm slipped and he fell on the ground. Ruffnut glared at him and kicked him in a very sensitive place. Heather giggled and looked up at her friends. "You know he has a point. It's been too long. What have you guys been up to?"

Hiccup was nearly bouncing with excitement." We built dragon stable!" He squealed happily. So many of his idea's had become a reality and he was quite proud of it." Oh and me and Hiccup are together now." Astrid gestured to her and her boyfriend. "So no more flirting." She joked and play punched Heather in the arm. Although she was completely serious." Don't worry Astrid. I'm not much a flirty type." Astrid breathed a laugh. Was she kidding or something? "You know I'd love to see those dragon stables you mentioned." Heather grinned. All of the guys volunteered to show her the recently finished project.

But Hiccup and Astrid decided to show her together to avoid any unnessicary fighting.

* * *

"Here we are!" Astrid gestured to the stables. "Wow." Heather stared in awe at all the dragons. A cheerful blue nadder charged at the girl."Stormfly! Oh how have you been girl?" Stormfly licked the girls cheek. Astrid pouted slightly but forced a smile when Hiccup looked over at her." You know since Snoggletog is over now there are a bunch of baby dragons around too. Let me show you." Toothless leaned down for Hiccup to step on his back. He lifted the boy up to the second story of the stables. He held out his hand Astrid reached for it but Heather got it first.

Hiccup was too distracted to notice Astrid's reach." Hi boy." A tiny green night mare stumbled over to Hiccup. He scratched under the babies chin. "Aww. They're all so cute." Hiccup handed Heather the hatchling. Astrid chuckled nervously and walked back over to Stormfly." Stormfly slap me." The nadder cocked her head. Astrid huffed and hit herself in the head. "Stop it Astrid. You're better than this. Heather is a friend. Hiccup is loyal. Nothing is happening. And they're holding hands." Astrid climbed onto Toothlesses head causing the night fury to growl. "Don't leave me out of the fun guys." They weren't really holding hands. They just both happened to be petting the same baby Gronkle.

For the rest of the day Hiccup and Astrid showed Heather all the new things that Berk had to offer. And all day Astrid was being left out of every conversation." So Heather where are you staying?" Astrid put her hands on her hips and switched her weight to her left leg. Heather ran her fingers though her raven hair. "I though I'd stay with Hiccup and his dad like last time. My parents are coming to pick me up in a few days. I can stay with you tomorrow. We can catch up." Astrid grinned and turned away rolling her eyes.

"Um Hiccup may we talk?" Astrid grabbed her boyfriends arm and dragged him into the woods. Heather was left standing alone confused." She can't stay with you. It's inopropret. You're a guy and she's a girl. Not flirty my ass. She's been trying to seduce you all day." Hiccup tried to fight back a laugh. "What's so funny pretty boy." Hiccup moved his hand from his mouth." First of all thank you for calling me pretty. Never quite got that insult by the way. And Heather has not been trying to "seduce" me. You're just being jealous." Astrid breathed a humorless laugh and frowned." Yeah I'm supper jealous. Are you kidding me. That shirt is very revealing."

"She's wearing a heavy layered sweater and fur pants. On what planet is that revealing?" Astrid growled." On the planet where she's rubbing up against you every chance she gets." "Heather doesn't like me and I don't like her. I love you. Why can't you understand that?" Astrid's expression lightened. She knew it was stupid but she wanted to here what he had to say." Why do you love me then. She's obviously a much better match for you. We're complete opposites for Thors sake."

" I'm by no means romantic but I'm going to give it a shot. I love you because you are the first person to listen to me. No scratch that to _want _to listen to me. When I lost everything I had you. You pushed me to take back my life. I would have probably would have gone insane with grief if you weren't there. You put your faith in me which was something nobody else would have ever trusted me with. You've saved my life more times than I can count. You're the one who tells me when one of my ideas is stupid. We trust eachother. Or at least I trust you. But I guess you think I'm going to cheat on you so I guess it's a one way thing. I love you and I want you to know that."

Astrid's eyes brimmed with tears than she blinked away. "Heather can stay at your place. I'm sure she won't mind. I'm sorry that I don't ever listen to you. But I'll try." Astrid nodded and hugged him." Why am I always so jealous?" She complained to herself." It's okay. I gave you every reason to be jealous." He tried to set his head on top of hers. He was just almost tall enough." You know what. This is exactly why I love you." Astrid pulled away and smiled. "Why are you so perfect." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm not perfect. But if I am it's because you make me."

Heather tapped her foot on the ground annoyed." Come on." She stormed in after them but darted behind a tree. The two were hugged and laughing at eachother. Heather smiled and backed away. Toothless was about to go in after them but Heather held out her hand." Just let them be for now." The night fury pouted. He wanted to go for his sun set flight." You want to go get some fish?" He perked up and licked Heather on the cheek thankfully. Her hair was now soaked with drool.

* * *

_Kind of long update but a lot of Hiccstrid. This actually takes place a like two years before httyd 2 so I'm going to assume they have all the same awesome inventions set up around town. But this chapter explains why Hiccstrid is my OTP. They complete eachother. Hiccup needs Astrid's blunt advice and Astrid needs Hiccup's sensitivity. I love how they both work together to love eachother. It's just so cute and I love them so much. Thank's for reading and please review. _


End file.
